jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
Cultures
Select one culture at character generation. You gain a +5 bonus on Sociology checks pertaining to your cultur Cultures 'Acheron' Favored Class: Fighter Weapon Training: Spear, Sword +2 Combat Awareness +1 attack vs Humanoid (Goblin) and Humanoid (Savage) illiterate Languages: Infernal Alignment: Mildly Lawful Culture notes: Watch out for falling sky. 'Amedio' Favored Class: Rogue Weapon Training: Swords +1 Geo & Survival Languages: Wessen & Olman Alignment: Mildly Neutral Culture notes: Coastal jungles. Pirates. Undead. Undead jungle pirates. Barbaric Favored Class: Barbarian Weapon Training: Tools, Thrown +2 Survival illiterate Languages: any one appropriate to the area or race Alignment: Any Culture notes: Nomadic or reclusive tribes that avoid commerce and agriculture. 'Carborati' Favored Class: Monk or Paladin Weapon Training: Unarmed +1 Acrobatics & Sociology Languages: Shava Alignment: Strongly Lawful Culture notes: Feudal Japan 'Church' Favored Class: Cleric or Favored Weapon Training: By deity +2 Arcana & Sociology Languages: any one appropriate to the area or deity Alignment: Strongly as Deity Culture notes: People raised in a church, or other religious complex. 'Dragonlands' Favored Class: Sorcerer or Dragon Shaman Weapon Training: Natural, Spear, Unarmed +2 on Wis skills targeting dragons -2 Cha skills targeting dragons +1 save vs area attacks Languages: Draconic Alignment: Strongly Chaotic Culture notes: This area is ruled by chromatic dragons. Have fun. Drow Favored Class: Male: Wizard or Witch Female: Cleric or Favored Soul Weapon Training: Bow, Flail, or Sword Languages: Elven Poison Use Skill Trick Alignment: Strongly CE Culture notes: Men suck; spiders rule. Dwarf Favored Class: Fighter or Cleric Weapon Training: Tools Languages: Dwarven +1 Combat Awareness and Geo +1 to attack rolls vs kobolds and orcs Craft trick x2 Light sensitivity Alignment: Mildly LG Culture notes: Beer, gold, beards. Empire of Skrurngthsphroysht Continent: Wessa Capital: Skrurngthsphroysht Government: Constitutional Monarchy Favored Class: Fighter or Rogue +1 Administration Shield Proficiency Languages: Wessen Alignment: Strongly Lawful & Chaotic Culture notes: It is illegal to do everything. It is illegal to do nothing. Elf Favored Class: Druid or Ranger Weapon Training: Bows, Sword Languages: Elven handle animal skill trick Alignment: Mildly CG Culture notes: Trees, Squirrels, Archery. 'Fey Court' Favored Class: Seelie: Druid Unseelie: Sorcerer Weapon Training: Bow +2 Bluff Languages: Sylvan Alignment: Mildly Chaotic Culture notes: People who live forever tend to get bored. Frostfell Favored Class: Female: Wizard Male: Cleric -1 Survival Cold resistance: 2 Weapon Training: Firearms Weapon Proficiency: Bastard Sword (one-handed) Languages: Wessen, Dwarven Alignment: Strongly L, Mildly G Culture notes: A northern land stuck in a magical eternal winter. The government provides basic necessities for its citizens such as food and housing. Due to a shortage on wood, weapons made of wood are rare and the use of black powder weapons is common. 'Ganiva' Favored Class: Expert Weapon Training: Tools Endurance Languages: Infernal, Shava Alignment: Mildly Evil and Lawful Culture notes: Back to work! Also, no convention. 'Gnome' Favored Class: Bard or Wizard Languages: Gnome +1 Engineering and Sense Motive +1 attack vs goblinoids Weapon Training: Grenade Alignment: Mildly NG Culture notes: Pranks and names and science. 'Goblin' Favored Class: Rogue or Shaman. Languages: Goblin +1 Athletics +1 to attack while flanking Weapon Training: Choose one: Mace, Spear, Sword, Thrown, Tool Alignment: Mildly NE Culture Notes: THEY GOT THE ELITE! RUN!!! 'Gray Elf' Favored Class: Monk or Wizard Weapon Training: Bow, Unarmed +1 Biology, Geo, & Sociology Languages: Elven, Shava Alignment: Mildly Lawful Culture notes: Mostly destroyed. Haven Favored Class: Bard or Ranger +1 Hypnosis and Use Device Weapon Training: Sword Languages: Wessen Alignment: Mildly CN Culture notes: The Empire of Skrurngthsphroysht does not pay a lot of attention to some of its border provinces. Hoth Favored Class: Fighter or Sorcerer Weapon Training: Sword +2 Arcana Languages: Wessen Alignment: Strongly LG & Mildly CE Culture notes: Yay, Deck of Many Things! Italie Favored Class: Psion or Psychic Warrior or Wilder Languages: Wessen and Ancient Wessen +1 dweomer, +1 administration Weapon Training: Sword Alignment: Strongly LN Culture notes: They are the roman empire, but without the emperors. Kiirnodel Favored Class: Male: Wizard Female: none Weapon Training: Sword Languages: Bafota, Elven -1 to saves vs compulsions -1 to sense motive +1 bluff -4 memory roll +1 attack and weapon damage vs orcs Alignment: Strongly LE Culture notes: They hate women, and orcs. 'Kobold' Favored Class: Rogue or Sorcerer Weapon Training: Bow and Spear +2 Engineering +4 on Stealth checks to hide objects Language: Draconic Alignment: Mildly LE Culture notes: IT'S A TARP! 'Monacco' Favored Class: Rogue +2 Diplomacy, Geo, & Sociology Language: Wessen Alignment: Mildy N Culture notes: Small but extremely wealthy nation. Primary economic activities are commerce, tourism, gambling, entertainment, and luxury exports (fine wines, jewelry, clothing, perfumes). Cultural foods include a wide variety of freshwater and salt-water seafoods, delicate vegetable dishes, and light confections. Street foods include organ meats and/or small animals broiled and seasoned, served on sticks. 'Neblin' Favored Class: Fighter or Rogue +4 dodge bonus to defense -2 on saves vs Fear Languages: Gnome, Terran Alignment: Strongly Neutral Culture notes: We are all going to die horribly. (If you are not a svirfneblin, they probably left you where they found you.) Orc Favored Class: Barbarian or Fighter Weapon Training: Tools, Swords -1 Init +1 Maneuver Bullheaded: increase the DC to modify attitude with Diplomacy by 4. Language: Orc Alignment: Mildly CE Culture Notes: THAT'S MINE! Persis Favored Class: Rogue Weapon Training: Thrown Languages: Persiet +1 Stealth +1 Sense Motive Alignment: Strongly CN Culture notes: Swallow your purse. Persis is the city of thieves. 'Sharn' Favored Class: Psion and Wizard +1 Dweomer, Engineering, and Listen Languages: Bafota and Wessen Alignment: Strongly Neutral Culture notes: Elevation matters. 'Temple of Ascendancy' Favored Class: Cleric or Paladin Weapon Training: Mace +2 Diplomacy Languages: Wessen Alignment: Strongly Good Culture notes: Make everything better! Yay! 'Union' Favored Class: Fighter or Wizard Weapon Training: Sword Haggle and Planar Comprehension Skill Tricks Languages: Mercane Alignment: Strongly Lawful Culture notes: You should be an importer/exporter. Von Grey Favored Class: Ranger or Druid +1 to attack rolls vs undead Weapon Training: Choose any one. Languages: Wessen, Sylvan Alignment: Strongly CG Culture notes: Those who lived in grey's small kingdom located on the edge of the darkwood, or were part of his army of undead slayers called "the nightwatch". For 300 years the kingdom stood as a line of defense against the hordes of undead and drow that live in the darkwood. The kingdom was defeated and most of citizens were slaughtered in one final massive battle. (Because most of the people were wiped out, this culture is restricted, ask your GM if you may use it). Wanderer Favored Class: Bard or Ranger +1 Geo +1 Sociology Weapon Training: Tools Languages: Any one Culture notes: Wanderers never stay in one place for long, often picking up little bits of each culture they visit.